Fun, Friends, and Most Importantly: Romance
by chocolatechips84
Summary: Current Chapter: Rescue. Previous Chapter: The Light In The Forest. Summary: Fluffy, adventurous teenagers also get to go to camp, right? See what happens in this humorous, dramatic, and romantic tale of a totally epic summer. EXPECT FLUFF. GET EXCITED. mild language
1. Prologue

**Fun, Friends, and Most Importantly: Romance**

**Okay, this is my first many-MANY-chaptered fic, based off of my own camp experiences. They are 15 in this fic (going into junior year).**

**Disclaimer: nope, don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, it would be longer, fluffier, and… basically I'd destroy it :D**

**Summary: Camp adventures while 15. EXPECT FLUFF. GET EXCITED.**

**Note: 2 OCs in this fic:**

**Jess(ica)****: Danny's younger sister. Basically looks like Danni, because Jess is a female version of Danny. However, her face isn't as round, and she looks a bit more mature (she's 13 in this fic)**

**Rachel (IGNORE THE FACT THAT WE HAVE THE SAME NAME!)****: Sam's younger sister. Best friends with Jessica. She's also 13. She has Sam's head shape, nose, and eye-color but her mother's eyebrows, eye-shape, and… yeah that's it. But she also has black hair that goes up to her chest. She's basically a Sam with longer hair, if you think about it. Pam and Jeremy had black hair, too; look at their eyebrows.**

**(In terms of personality, Rachel and I are pretty similar. Erm… call it a coincidence, okay?)**

Prologue

Sam was packing up the last of her items. She couldn't believe that Rachel, of all people, had been going to sleep-away camp. She was pretty much the total opposite of Sam: she loved colors, meat, and stuck to her parents a lot. However, she hated what her parents did to Sam. What ever Sam was doing obviously wasn't harmful, so what was the problem? She did love animals, too, and went through a certain stage where she was addicted to the Earth and tried to get recycling bins in her school. She even made a club for Earth lovers with her friend a few years ago. She left that stage, but was still more eco-friendly than her classmates. Sam made sure of that. Rachel had a guinea pig that Sam sometimes wished to torture Paulina with. Rachel was all for it: she hated the obnoxious populars.

Sam zipped up her black suitcase. It was big, but at least not as big as Paulina's was going to be. Scratch that. At least it was no competition for any of Paulina's 20 bags…

All Sam had to do now was get the bag downstairs. No help from the butlers, she could do it on her own. Also, they didn't deserve to have to lug this thing down. It clanked down the stairs, because dragging is always easier than carrying. As a bonus, it bugged her parents. The bus was door-to-door, so she didn't have to worry about being anywhere on time. The bus would come at 7:50; it was now 7:30.

She sat at the table to eat some cereal. As she was chewing, she heard Rachel come down with her backpack and suitcase. She was singing quietly to herself. It sounded vaguely like _I'd Do Anything_, by Simple Plan. Sam rolled her eyes. She hated that song; it was way too fast and bubbly. On the plus side, it wasn't pop. It also reminded her of Danny. Before they were dating, that was exactly how Sam felt about him. She _would_ have done anything to hold him in her arms. And Danny would have done anything to make her laugh. But, those were her only connections to the song.

"Morning, Sam," Rachel yawned, while getting herself some bread and cheese. Rachel had stomach problems: she had acid reflux, so she got morning nausea. She couldn't just eat anything. Oh, the joy. Rachel was non-stop smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Sam responded.

"First day of camp, duh," was her reply. Rachel was always a bit of a sarcastic. She was pretty annoying.

The rest of breakfast was pretty much silent, until Pam and Jeremy woke up. They were both in bathrobes, and wide-awake.

"Morning, girls! Ready for the first day of camp?" Pam asked.  
They grunted in response. Neither were morning-people. Pam starting fixing up breakfast for her and Jeremy as he sat down.  
"So, all packed? When does the bus get here?"

"7:50," Rachel responded. "Ten minutes."

Sam had finished her bowl, and put it in the sink. She jumped on the couch and lay down. Rachel put her plate in the sink, but sat back in her chair, seeing as the couch was now fully occupied. They heard Grandma Manson roll in on her electronic wheelchair.

"Good morning, Sunshine. Excited for camp, you two? We'll miss you."

"Grandma, we'll miss you, too!" Rachel responded, getting up to give a big hug.

"The bus comes in five minutes. Have a nice time at camp!" Jeremy said delightedly.

"We love you. Enjoy yourselves!" Pam commented.

Jeremy, Pam, and Grandma Manson were hugging each girl in turn, Sam only enjoying Grandma's. Both girls gathered up their luggage and carried it outside, with their parents and grandmother waiting with them. Sam had requested that they get picked up around the corner, so that nobody saw her mansion. When the bus finally came, the sisters waved back, and boarded.

**Okay, finished this chapter. Now, the real story begins.**

**A/N: Facts about Rachel/me**

**EVERYTHING said here about Rachel here is what I'm like. I'm sarcastic, own a guinea pig, hate stuck up popular people, etc.**

**Review! Constructive criticism appreciated, thanks!**


	2. The Bus Ride

**Okay, really excited to write the next chapter. Only a nerd can say that ;)**

**PS: expect a bit of fluff on the bus (**_**a bit**_**)!**

* * *

As Rachel and Sam got on the bus, they each looked for their friends. Sam found Tucker sitting alone, because Danny wasn't on yet. He had also turned down all requests (after all, he _was_ the mayor). Since Danny wasn't on yet, neither was Jessica. Sam walked over to Tucker while the bus driver put her and Rachel's stuff underneath. Yes, it was a coach bus.

Rachel knew that Sam would be terribly annoyed if she sat near her, so Rachel sat three rows down, by another girl about her age. Rachel wasn't much of a talker, so she didn't say anything. However, this girl with brown bushy hair, green eyes, and a black t-shirt with pink skulls seemed to know what to say.

"Hi, I'm Stacy. I've been going to Camp Lakeview for, like, ever. You'll love it. It's got a low ropes course, arts and crafts, rock climbing, hiking, and you become friends with _everybody_," she lowered her voice. "Except bunk 3C. There's always been a rivalry with 3A and 3C, since the beginning of time."

"Then I seriously hope I'm not in it!"

The bus stopped, obviously at Danny's house. Since everyone knew he was Danny Phantom, he was just as popular as his alter ego. Paulina and Star now liked him a lot, but it was pretty obvious that they should've dated him while they could. Oh well, it was a cruel world.

Danny and Jess were getting totally crushed by their parents, but nobody cared. Well, obviously Jessica wasn't as popular as Danny, but people still respected her. Imagine if somebody tripped Jessica or something, they wouldn't exactly make it on Danny's good list. He was always over-protective of his little sister; it was just him (and a bit annoying). Kind of like how Danny would freak out about Jazz dating Johnny 13 even if he _weren't_ a ghost. Jessica went to sit next to Rachel. Danny saw both Sam and Tucker sitting together, and joined them.

"Hey Danny," they greeted in unison.

"Hi guys." He sat down next to Sam.

There were a few more stops. After an excitedly yelling Dash, a complaining Paulina (about having to drop about five suitcases), a few flirtatious hellos to Danny (with a jealously cuddling Sam and a goofily grinning former), they were finally on their way. Tucker took out his PDA and started playing arcade games.

"Guys, no matter how much I love the fact that you two finally got together, could you please at least appreciate the fact that we're in public?" Tucker asked. All these kissy-faces and whatnot were pretty annoying after a while. And awkward. "Get a room!"

Danny and Sam blushed, leaving Tucker satisfied.

"It's that easy."

* * *

After about two hours of driving, Sam was getting tired. She lifted up the armrest between her and Danny and rested her head on his shoulders. He smiled, and put his arms around her neck. He didn't want to sound like some cheesy young adult vampire romance novel, but he just loved having Sam. It wasn't just a crush, it was passion. Every time he saw her, it was like he fell in love all over again. It was marvelous. He kissed her forehead, a bit like a father would kiss his daughter, and placed his head on hers. Both fell asleep like this, with Sam slowly sinking to his chest.

* * *

**Okay, done here. You know the drill, no flames, but constructive criticism accepted. Whoo!**

**("Young adult vampire romance novel"- nope, didn't make it up. POTTER PUPPET PALS!)**


	3. Fenton Snuggles

**I feel like this story is going so slowly, even though I only started writing it yesterday :/**

**I wish summer would freeze so I could get this story caught up… I think I'll stay up until about 3 AM writing a few chapters… I will stay up late Saturday night for it. SO MANY IDEAS! AHHHHHH**

* * *

When Sam woke up, she discovered where she was. She smiled, and looked up into Danny's face. He looked fast asleep, so she carefully got off of him and stretched. Tucker said that they were an hour in, so there were only two hours left. Well, she had time…

She wrapped her arms around Danny's waist and tucked her knees into his legs. She put her head into his neck, and snuggled closer. This woke Danny, but he was perfectly okay with it. After all, he'd rather enjoy Sam's company than sleep through it. He picked her up bridal style, and rested her on his lap. This momentarily shocked her, but she liked it. She buried into his chest. Danny started to send kisses onto her head, to lead on to her neck, but Tucker cleared his throat loudly, without looking up from his PDA. They were slightly annoyed, but it was true that _everyone _was here.

Just two hours of not being able to touch each other.

Great.

* * *

**Okay, this was just a filler chapter, pretty much. I just wanted to carry on from the fact of Sam being on Danny's chest before everyone filing off the bus. I really do want to get through the first day, because I have ideas for SO MUCH…**


	4. Welcome to Camp!

**Yay! I was so excited to write this… I was on the bus reviewing ideas! So… I'm just gonna polish off the bus ride and start the first day. Here goes!**

* * *

That was… some bus ride. At one point in the middle, the driver turned on the radio and _I Kissed a Girl_ by Katy Perry came on. According to Sam, that was possibly the stupidest, and most annoying song in the world. She obviously didn't know what waited for her in 2012.

Next up were a few other songs, like _Ocean Avenue _by Yellowcard, _Move Along_ by

The All-American Rejects, and _American Idiot_ by Green Day. Green Day was an okay band to Sam, it wasn't Backstreet Boys. Good thing boy bands were long gone.

* * *

Once all the kids were filing off the bus, the real fun began. Sam, Tucker, and Danny were climbing down the stairs, onto a small expanse of grass. On three sides of this patch was gravel for the parking area, and beyond the gravel with a few parked school and coach buses, were the woods. On the fourth side, however, was a path for walking, which had small buildings on either side. A woman with a slightly tanned face and black curly hair in a ponytail walked up to the group of fresh campers with a bullhorn.

"Alright, campers, welcome to Camp Lakeview! If you could follow Michael," -she indicated a man with glasses, freckles, orange hair, and a clipboard- "to the Welcoming Area, we can get you all set up with your bags and bunks." They saw all of their bags being pulled on carts to the right of them. Michael followed the carts, and the campers followed Michael.

Once they turned a corner in the path, the left side had some old wooden stairs leading to the second level of the left building. The right side, however, continued with the grass. On it, there were various tents with wooden floors and blue and white striped roofs. It turned out that the building on the right had been the cafeteria, and they walked straight past it. They walked into a clearing where their bags were being unloaded, and were asked to sit in the middle, where there was a new patch of grass.

"Welcome again, campers, to Camp Lakeview! We know you'll love it here, but before we start a great day, we need to make sure you're all here." Another group of campers (most likely from another bus) walked by, but even though their bags stopped here, they didn't. They kept walking, and turned a corner.

"Okay, I don't have a bullhorn or anything, so you have to close your mouths and open your ears." He took out his clipboard, and started calling peoples' names one by one. Most people said "here" upon hearing their names, but some of the younger ones had slightly more colorful ways of indicating their presence. Also, after the "here", Michael would tell the person what bunk they were in. Of course, Danny was with Tucker, Rachel, and Jessica, were together, and Sam was with Paulina and Star. Could it get any more predictable?

* * *

**YAYHOO! I actually finished a REAL chapter! You have no idea how excited I am. This ROCKS!**

**Also, you know how yesterday I said that I would be up until 3? Yeah, I was doing well. Until I fell asleep. I was waiting for the house to hush up so I could continue, and then suddenly I'm just randomly waking up and the first thing to pop into the head is "Damn! I didn't write last night!"**

**No flames, constructive criticism is cool, though.**


	5. Nightlife

"I just want you to know, I don't appreciate Gothapalooza," Paulina overlooked Sam's things in disgust, with Sam feeling equally about the items opposite her. They spent the day doing normal first-day-of-camp things, like taking swim tests, games to meet bunkmates, unpacking, and the like. It had been an okay day, it wasn't really meant to be fun. Tomorrow was when it would start.

At that point, each bunk throughout the camp had bunk time. Sometimes that meant sitting in a circle with counselors and talking, other times it meant playing games, but tonight it meant each girl could do what she wanted within the bunk. Sam had been reading a dark looking book, with only a knife on the cover. Star and Paulina had been talking, and the counselors had snuck out, probably to see their boyfriends. As Sam thought about it, Danny and Tucker should be arriving soon. As if on cue, there was Danny's ghost ray as a glowing orb right outside her window. She smiled.

"Oh my gosh, it's Danny!" Paulina and Star ran to the window.

"Hey Danny, do you need help fighting a ghost?" Paulina asked anxiously.

"Yeah, we'll get him for you!"

"Um, thank you, but it's okay. We've got it covered." Paulina and Star looked disappointed, but walked back to their spot on the bed.

"Hey, Sam! Having fun?" Sometimes Tucker's sarcasm was just obnoxious.

"What do you think?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, you could always sneak out with us."

Danny made her blush, but she agreed nonetheless. He phased through her window, and carried her out bridal-style. Tucker was smirking in the background.

"Shut up, Tuck," Sam said, as she slapped him on the head.

"I wasn't talking!"

"So, where are we going?" Sam asked.

"We didn't decide yet. We figured that we'd let you figure that one out," Danny responded.

"Let's go to the woods!"

"Umm, I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean, there are snakes and animals and it's all dark and we could get lost and-"

"Tucker, we won't go so deep. Just follow me across the bridge and we'll be there in no time!"

"But we have to cross a bridge over the street that's nearly _20 feet in the air_. Won't the whole _camp_ see us?"

"It's a dark green bridge that blends in with the trees, plus it's dark. If you're that scared, you can stay here and me and Danny will go."

"No. I can't let you two young lovers wander off into the woods alone," Tucker said, mimicking some annoying adult.

_God_ he was annoying.

"Fine. Then come with us, and don't complain."

They walked across a large patch of grass to the bridge. Once there, they knelt down a bit, and climbed the steps. Remembering Tucker's warnings, they crawled across the bridge. It wasn't long until they got to the other side, and snuck down the stairs.

* * *

**Heh heh, a bit a cliffie. I hope. Well, next chapter should be up soon, hopefully. Also, when I write a chapter tomorrow, it will be up ****_late_****. Like, 12 AM late.**

**Say in best Edna Mode voice: NO FLAMES!**

**(Cut voice- switch to sweetly "innocent"): but you can always throw in some constructive criticism, if you want…**


	6. Sneak Into The Woods

Tucker, Sam, and Danny clambered out onto the stone steps, then turned into the grass. To the right were the large pool and the changing rooms (plus more grass), and to the left were the basketball court, and the two smaller pools. One was the Kiddie-pool, and the other was the New Pool. It wasn't actually new; it was built about six years ago. Camp just called it that and stuck to it.

Sam, Tucker, and Danny crossed over the basketball court, and walked a little distance. Now to the left was the baseball field, and a little bit further was the ceramics place. To the right were the soccer field, a gaga pit, and the Nature Shack. They walked over to the Shack where there were caged animals, and Sam took out a baby pale yellow corn snake and put it around her neck.

"Oh, Tucker…" she said, while slowly walking over to him.

"Get that thing _away_ from me!" he whispered. Danny was laughing in the background.

"Oh, shut up."

Sam put away the snake, and sealed the top tightly. They walked out of the Shack to see a small vegetable garden, and a gate. They opened it, and walked in.

In the beginning, they had to cross over a rickety wooden bridge above a ditch that contained a river. It was a bit shaky, so it was a little scary. After walking for about ten minutes, they reached a clearing. They sat in a circle, and because of the cold, Sam snuggled into Danny, and he put his arm around her.

"Where's my comfort arm?" Tucker asked mockingly.

"It will be in your face if you don't shut up," Sam responded.

They had been talking for quite some time. By the time they reached the topic of baby flour sacks, Sam was sitting in Danny's lap with his arms around her waist, and she was receiving kisses all down her neck.

"Oh gosh, and that thing that scarred me for life? Worst decision of my-"

"Tucker, shut it!" Sam said through clenched teeth.

"What scarred you for life?" Danny asked, with his goofy smile. Normally it was adorable to Sam, but at that moment it was annoying. And adorable.

"Umm… nothing. It's pretty easy to scar me, actually…"

"Uh, not it's not, Tuck. What happened?" Danny was getting a bit more serious. Sam had to stop things before they got out of hand.

"Actually Danny, um, it, um… Just Tucker's epic fail at getting the thing to shut up! You know, normal worst decisions…"

"Yeah, right. Look, just spill, okay? I promise I won't murder you." There was that adorably annoying smile again. "We are all friends, aren't we?"

"Um, fine. But before we tell you, you have to promise not to freak out, and you have to understand that it was _purely by accident_."

"Um… okay…"

"Look. Um, it was kinda just the way things would normally play out in a normal family-"

"I don't like where this is going."

"But… well… as a spur of the moment… Tucker kind of… kissed me. But it was only for a second. And I didn't kiss back. And we promised that it _never happened_." She added, glaring at Tucker. He looked a little shameful.

"So… Tucker kissed you? But… why? I mean… he knew I liked you and all, and was pushing us together. I don't think kissing you really helped the cause."

"But, Danny, I told you. It would have been any girl he got paired up with. He was only doing it because… well… he was leaving the house, and normally couples do that in those circumstances!" Why wasn't he understanding?

"I… let's go back. It's getting really late, and our bunkmates will probably rat us out if we don't return."

Danny went ghost, turned intangible, and flew them through the woods. He got them through the gate, the shack, and the gate in front of the road, and dropped Sam off.

"Good night, Sammy." He had a smile, but it seemed slightly strained either way. He obviously wasn't too happy about the news.

"Good night, Danny," she whispered. They gave each other a good night kiss and hug. They wanted to go further, but Tucker, Star, and Paulina were there. It just wasn't a good idea.

"Another night." He winked, and she smiled in return.

Danny and Tucker flew back to their bunk, and got into bed.

"So, how was the kiss?" Asked a preoccupied Danny.

"Dude, look. It was nothing. Honest, I didn't enjoy it. That's your domain. I don't _like _Sam like that. You do. Just forget about it. We warned you that you wouldn't want to hear it, but you refused. Just forget about it."

Tucker turned over, and fell asleep.


	7. Siblings Suck

The sunshine shone on Jessica's face. She wasn't exactly a morning person, but it was the first real day of camp, and she was excited. She crawled up to the bunk above her, and shook Rachel awake.

"Rachel, wake up, we're going to have to wake up in half an hour, and you know that we want the pleasure of torturing our siblings into the existence of the day." She winked. It took a few moments for Rachel to process what Jess had just said, but when she did, she sat straight up.

"Let's get to it!"

Quietly, so as not to wake the rest of the bunk, Rachel and Jessica got ready. Rachel wore black shorts, black and silver sneakers, and a light green t-shirt. She also had various bracelets going up her arm. Jessica had a red shirt and dark-wash denim pants. Her shoes were blue, white, and had a red stripe on the side with a silver outline. She felt pretty patriotic. They brought an iPod and speakers. This was gonna be fun.

As they walked out, they saw two male campers jogging together.

"PB&J PB&J PB&J," they whispered excitedly. PB&J had been a codename for hot guys since, like, forever.

"Okay, so first we wake up Danny, then he joins us in the dark side (we have fresh cookies) and we attack Sam at dawn. Or rather, in about fifteen minutes," Rachel told Jessica.

"Alright. But, don't you think Tucker would want to join too? Actually, no, he would end up sporting a black eye for the next three weeks. Danny always has a right to do whatever the heck he wants to her. Wait… don't forget that he's only fifteen…. Yeah, anything," Jessica concluded. They both giggled.

They got to Danny's bunk five minutes later. They snuck in through the broken screen (so effective). They quietly placed the speaker next to Danny's ear. They decided to play _The Seven Things Guys Don't Have To Do_ by VenetianPrincess because… well… it was hilarious. They turned the volume all the way up, and blasted it.

"The seven things guys don't have to do: shave legs, give birth, Aunt Flo, wear skirts, wax armpits, hey it hurts!"

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wear pantyhose, and paint your toes too (oo)!"

"AAHHHHH!"

"High heels, pluck brows, skip meals, count pounds, some girls have to carry heavy mounds!"

"TURN THE DAMN THING OFF!"

"UNCOMFY THONGS, TIGHT BRAS, TAMPONS, BLOW OUR MONEY ON BEAUTY SALONS!"

Rachel and Jessica were cracking up like hell in the background.

"WE'RE GENIUSES!"

Now the whole bunk was awake, and about to kill both Rachel and Jess; they didn't give a damn to the fact that Danny was there. The duo couldn't care less; that was the best prank _ever_.

"Jessica, I will murder you," murmured Danny.

"WAIT! Before committing homicide, we believe you can aid us in our mission," replied Rachel.

"We want to torture your girlfriend the same way we tortured you guys. Just, with a different song. Like, a boy band song. We almost did _Year 3000_ with you, but vetoed it last minute," continued Jesse.

"_And_, you can see your adorable little girlfriend with bed head. Won't that be _fun_?" added Rachel.

He thought it over.

"Fine," he said, and smiled.

* * *

Danny flew Rachel and Jessica over to Sam's bunk. He would've changed, but it was Sam. That was different.

"Can we PLEASE do Since U Been Gone? Sam would _hate_ that. And Kelly Clarkson yells a lot. Perfect for a 'creature of the night'," requested Jessica.

"Umm… DUH!"

Using the same procedure they used for Danny, but this time with Danny Phantom hovering face-to-face with Sam, they blasted.

"YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE, YOU BLEW IT!"

"AHHHHH!"

Same reaction. This was epic.

Then there were a ton of shrieks from other girls, like "where's the monster?" and "WE SURRENDER!" Oh, some girls could be real idiots.

With the shock of the song _and_ Danny, Sam totally freaked.

"RAPIST!"

That was when Danny had to turn all "serious" and console her. When she realized what happened, she turned pink.

"Sorry," she whispered. "It just seemed the thing to scream."

At the foot of the bed, Rachel and Jessica were having the time of their lives.

"I love us," Jessica said, high-fiving Rachel.

Danny realized what Sam's pajamas consisted of. Or rather, didn't consist of. They were virtually non-existent. They were just a thin black tank top and black booty-shorts with white polka dots. And having both Jessica and Rachel in the room was ten times worse than the idea of _two_ Tuckers, let alone one. He started to turn hot. This was the part where he started to wish that he kind of _were_ a rapist. Well, not really… willingly, obviously… he couldn't wish something like that… he… was… just being hormonal.

"Um, I should go," he muttered. He flew into the wall, forgetting to phase, but got it right the second try. He then headed toward his cabin.

"Well, that was an awkward departure," responded Rachel, as she and the rest of the bunk stared at where he just left. "But… We should get going. See you, guys," she said, practically dragging Jessica out of the room.

* * *

**WOW that was fun to write. I don't know about you, but I thought that whole exchange was hilarious, and the Dynamic Duo are awesome. If they were real, I would totally befriend them.**

**Rememba, Sparky, no flaymes, bu cunstructiyv kirtishism's okay…**

**I don't know where I was going with that.**


	8. The Pool

Everyone got over the stir of that morning. It was 2:00 PM, and time for free swim. Sam and Danny were buddies (of course) and they were all going to swim in Blue. Green was shallow, Red was deep, and Blue was in the middle. Sam was wearing a thin white t-shirt and short black shorts over her bathing suit, like a lot of people did. You could easily see some black on her chest from the suit. She put her and Danny's tags on the Blue board, while Danny got bracelets. Once they got to the pool, Sam sat a little awkwardly to the side. Danny and Tucker had already dunked.

"Come on in, Sam, it's pretty warm in here!" Tucker yelled.

"It's okay, you guys hang out. I'll sit here," she answered.

"Sam, if you don't come in, we'll have to splash you until you do," Danny warned her.

"If you do, I'll murder you. I still haven't forgiven you for this morning," she replied with a shadow of a smile.

"Three, two, one, SPLASH FIGHT!" Danny yelled. Both Tucker and Danny splashed Sam until her shirt was totally see-through. They realized that she was wearing a midnight-black bikini.

"Umm… whoops," answered Tucker.

Danny couldn't respond. It was so… un-_Sam_-ish to wear that. He was also pretty cheery, but she wouldn't take off the clothes _or_ get in. That really ruined it.

"Sam… um… you should probably get in," Danny said blankly, just staring at her torso.

"And, um… Danny? You should probably stop staring," She snapped.

He shook his head. "Sorry," he said silently. There were a few awkward seconds until Sam couldn't take it any more.

"Alright, I'll go in," she dunked, and rose to the surface. "Happy?" she asked.

"Very," Danny answered, smiling.

He picked Sam up bridal style, and (thanks SO MUCH to the water) his hands naturally went on her back. He really liked feeling her bare skin against his. Okay, so maybe it wasn't totally like that, but it was good enough for him. He put her down for a second to just look at her, and suddenly he dunked below and forced her shorts down.

"Danny!" she gasped.

Tucker was cracking up behind them. If Sam had ghost powers, she would no doubt use them at that moment. Danny just had a goofy smirk on his face.

"And now, for the shirt…"

* * *

**You guys better call yourselves lucky, cuz I pulled an all-nighter right there. I'm watching the sun rise right now… even though it's pretty much there. It's 5:30 AM, so you better appreciate this.**


	9. Second Base

Uch, baseball. Why would anyone in their right minds invent such a game?

Sam and the rest of her age group walked to the field. The coach requested that everyone take a mitt.

"No way. I can_not_ take a mitt. Those things are made of leather! It's disgusting!" yelled Sam. "Doesn't anyone care that they're wearing carcass? Besides, it's cruel and unnecessary. Why not just use bare hands, honestly?"

"Well, we also have pleather. Would you prefer that?" the coach asked in his deep voice.

"NO! How is pleather any better? All it does is pollute the ground! At least leather can decompose _naturally_!" she responded. Coach, meet Sam.

"ALRIGHT! Use your bare hands! I don't care! If you get hurt, don't blame me!"

Danny's team was pitching, while Sam's was batting. Danny was playing between first and second base. Sam was on first, because amazingly, she had a great swing. Tucker was up next, and after the ball bounced on the ground, Danny caught it. Tucker ran like crazy, and Danny heard Dash yell,

"DANNY, GET SAM AT SECOND BASE!"

"I wish," Danny muttered. He threw the ball, and totally missed. He saw Sam smile at him, but didn't know if it was because of Dash's outburst or because he now looked like a complete fool.

He hoped it was the former.

* * *

**Heh heh, kinda stole the "second base" idea from another story… pretty sure it's from "We're Not Lovebirds" by zipporah grace. I love that series. Also, the whole "leather mitt" thing has been eating at me for weeks.**

**I need a creative way to say "no flames" and "constructive criticism".**

**But you were just forced to read it whether you wanted to or not.**

**HA!**


	10. The Assembly

"All right, campers! As you all know, you have all been called to an assembly for a special camp day! That's right: hot day!"

A few kids snorted at the lame title they made. It was the morning, and the trio was sitting right behind a PB&J, whatever that was. Jesse and Rachel just told them to watch out for him. They were right. However, they interpreted "watch out" incorrectly, even though their interpretation was valid for their situation.

Next to Sam was the kid's girlfriend. They were playing games, like grabbing each other's waists and such. The boy reached for her legs and started massaging them. She was sitting there awkwardly. Sam blushed, and Danny turned red out of anger. He bonked the guy on the head with his fist.

"Hey!"

Sam leaned over and whispered, "wrong legs."

* * *

**Heh heh, I'm so evil. This happened to me, except the guy was massaging both of us. Also, my nonexistent boyfriend wasn't there. If you didn't figure out why, it's because he's NONEXISTENT. As a bonus, the guy was a counselor. It was pretty awkward.**

**NO FLAMES… yes, a new chapter will be up quite soon :P**


	11. Sneaking Out

**Trust me: you will LOVE this one! IT HAS SUM SEWIOUS FLUFFEHS! FINALLY!**

* * *

"Awesome, a waterslide!" Tucker exclaimed.

It was Hot Day. That's when (if you didn't figure it out) the day is hot. Usually on this epic day, campers get extra swim, _and_ a waterslide. It may have been only inflatable, but it was still fun.

The trio lined up before the multicolored ride, and took their shoes off. Danny was in navy blue trunks, tucker in orange, and Sam in a purple one-piece. In the distance, they could see Jesse's bunk in "army training". It was fake, obviously, but based off of real trials.

Danny and Sam climbed up the ladder, with Sam in front of him. She slipped through his legs, and ended up at the bottom.

"Sam, even though you enjoyed that, it wasn't the ride," Tucker sniggered.

She was ready to flick him.

Danny extended an arm to her, and she took it gratefully. He pulled her up, and they climbed to the top.

Wrapping themselves around each other, they slid.

"WOOHOO!"

They landed in the small pool of water, splashing the surrounding people.

* * *

Sam was fast asleep in bed. Danny was feeling daring, and snuck out of his bunk. He flew over to Sam's, thankfully to see everyone sleeping. Transforming back to Fenton, Danny got into the bed, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gently kissed her cheek, and then moved downwards. Sam awoke, which meant that the first part of the mission was accomplished.

"Hey, Sammy," whispered Danny.

"D-Danny?" she yawned. "What are you doing here?" Turning around, she smiled. She wrapped her arm around his neck, and kissed his forehead.

"I just wanted to ask you if… you wanted to sneak out to the pool. I mean- if you're tired, I completely understand… or, um…"

She covered his lips with her forefinger to quiet him.

"Of course."

"I guess I'll just go out while you change, then…"

She wanted to mock him, though.

"Wait! You can stay here."

They blushed.

"Really? But… um…"

"Don't freak. You'd have your back to me."

"Oh, okay then." He sat by the foot of the bed, and watched Sam get her bikini. He smiled. He knew he bought that thing for him. Hey, he wasn't complaining.

Danny noticed that one of Paulina's billions of mirrors was angled directly at Sam's bed, where she happened to be. He blushed; he couldn't. He was sorely tempted, though… just one peak couldn't hurt…

"_Yes it can. That's betraying your relationship. She trusts you, doesn't she?" _Danny thought.

Damn brain.

When Sam was done, she sat on his lap. She was seriously killing him. Danny took her bridal style to the pool, after going intangible.

In Blue, the duo was having the best night yet.

Danny backed Sam into the wall. He put his arms around her, and kissed her deeply. Sam responded, and wrapped all four limbs around him. He smiled, and then continued. He started to reach for her strap, and unhooked it.

"Danny!" she gasped.

They both turned beet-red.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Even though Sam was clearly fixing her swimsuit, she didn't actually know what to do. Her boyfriend was embarrassed severely, and she felt she was punishing him. Also, where he was going could end up positively…

_No_. It wouldn't. She'd get pregnant, and they'd all live happily ever after. The end.

Of her life.

"Danny, I'm sorry, I just… don't want to end up doing something we'd regret, you know?"

He smiled. It was shaky, but a smile nonetheless. She returned the gesture, and went back to the barely innocent snuggles.

* * *

**WHOO! That was fun. I haven't written a scene like that since **_**An Awkward Encounter**_**! Even though I feel like a cheep advertisement write now:**

**CHECK IT OUT!**

**(tiny fast voice): Ask your parents' permission before going online.**


	12. Tension

**Fluffies, jealousy, sexual tension, and other junk coming up!**

**YAY!**

* * *

Circus was quite an ordeal. It was a bit like gymnastics, but circus. The very first thing they did was juggling. Sam mastered it instantly, but the boys were downright clumsy.

"Okay, everyone in a line at the tightrope!" yelled Maya, the instructor with a pale face, spandex clothing, straight, dark hair in a ponytail, and a bit of acne.

The Trio was somewhere in the middle.

Once Sam was up, Maya told her to look straight ahead, as if she were being suspended. They were forcibly reminded of the incident at Circus Gothica, and Sam freaked out.

"Don't worry. I'll be spotting you. You have nothing to worry about. If you fall, there are mats." She spoke in soothing tones, and Sam calmed down a bit. She stepped on the pedestal, and walked. She was a bit shaky at first, but got accustomed to it. Once she got to the end, everyone applauded.

When they got to the next activity, they needed buddies. Maya paired them up. She tried to keep it same-sex, but that didn't end up perfectly.

"Danny, you will be with… Tucker," she said. "That leaves Sam with Dash."

Sam didn't really seem to mind so much, seeing as nobody knew what was in store.

"Can I have Erica up here, please?"

Erica was a small girl with untamable curly hair and freckles.

"What we are about to do here is a mini-pyramid. I will go on my hands and knees-" she acted the gesture "-and Erica, put your hands on my shoulders… good… and now lift your knees onto my tailbone."

They had ended up in a perfectly stable two-person pyramid, and everyone gave approving nods or smiles.

"Next up is a bit trickier. I will lie down, with my knees bent upwards. Erica will place her feet on either side of my head… like that… and I will put my hands on her thighs. Please make sure you keep your hands _above_ the person's knees, or it could be dangerous. Now, I will lift Erica up, and she will keep her hands firmly on my knees." They were now in this sort of rectangle with a tail, where Erica's legs stuck out.

"Now, if Erica is flexible enough, she should be able to touch her head with her legs."

"Woah!"  
"Awesome!"

"How does she do that?"

Everyone knew Erica was flexible, but they didn't know she was _that_ flexible.

Maya slowly let her down, and told all of the buddies to take a mat and try the positions for themselves. Dash and Sam went to the end of the small gym, and Danny and Tucker stayed not too far away.

"If he tries to touch her in any way, he'll hear from me," Danny muttered, angrily.

Tucker walked up behind him.

"Dude, were you blind to what Maya just taught us? Honestly, how do you expect to do this without being the least bit sexual?"

That last word wasn't exactly comforting.

"I want to switch. Sam'll have me and you will get Dash."

"Danny… do you think Dash really wants to steal Sam from you? You're like, one of the most popular guys on the planet. If he does something to anger you, he'll have to deal with the world. Which is ironic, because just about a year ago nobody cared."

Danny tried to put the ideas out of his head, but the second it was time for the second position, Dash looked at Danny nervously. Danny's eyes turned green. Dash gulped, and put his hands on Sam's thighs. Danny turned red out of anger, Sam and Dash out of embarrassment. She put her hands on his knees. Danny didn't even care about trying any more. He just had to know what would happen with Sam. Dash picked her up, and Sam managed to touch her head with her toes. She smiled.

_Wait_. Hold up. She was actually _enjoying_ this? When Danny couldn't stop freaking out? This wasn't good. If she was enjoying it with Dash… then…

"Hem hem." Danny had walked up to them, and made them lose their focus. Sam collapsed onto Dash's stomach, and looked up. Danny was ticked off.

"Dash, in case you didn't realize, we're switching partners."

Dash got up rather quickly to join Tucker.

"Want to skip the first position, and just go for the second one?" He winked.

She smiled.

* * *

Danny lay down in the proper position, and Sam put her feet against his head.

"_Oh, Damn_," he thought. He could see up her skirt. Thank God she was wearing tights. Wait a second, if he could see up her skirt, then so could…

He sat up suddenly. Sam squealed.

"That was uncomfortable," she muttered.

"Um, Sam, you're wearing a skirt," he whispered.

"Of course I am! I always-" Blush crept up her face as she registered what he meant.

"Oh," she mumbled.

"Yeah. So, um… I, uh…"

"Let's do it anyway." This time, it was Danny's turn to blush. "You have the ability to close your eyes, right?

"Um, I guess…"

He lay back down, and shut his eyes tightly. If he opened them, Sam would know, because he was dumb enough to warn her.

He grabbed her thighs.

She flinched. "_Damn it!_"

Danny lifted her up. It was actually pretty easy, considering he had super-strength. Again, Sam touched her toes to her head, but had a truly sincere smile this time.

So did Danny.

* * *

"Okay, now I want you all to learn 'Circus Grip'." This time, Maya had Tucker. She placed her hands halfway through his wrists and elbows, and told Tucker to do the same to her. "Now, lean back, without arching. I don't want to see anyone in 'poo position'," she leaned forward, "and I don't want to see 'I'm having a baby'," she arched backward. Everyone laughed. "Okay, get started."

Danny and Sam tried, but kept screwing up, falling over, or arching their backs.

"I'm having a baby!" cried Sam.

"What?" Danny dropped Sam, and caught her by her waist last second.

"I think you took that a little too seriously."

"Whoops," he grumbled. He turned pink.

She laughed.

* * *

**YEE HEE HEE. I like this chapter. At one point, I dropped my computer and it froze so I had to shut it down. I had only gotten up to "Everyone knew Erica was flexible, but they didn't know she was **_**that**_** flexible" and it automatically saved up to "Please make sure you keep your hands **_**above**_** the person's knees, or it could be dangerous".**

**I love Macs.**


	13. Rumors

**FLUFFIES AND SEXUAL TENSION ARE YOUR **_**FRIENDS**_**.**

* * *

"Campers, tonight at around 7 PM there will be a huge storm. It will have about 60 mile-an-hour winds, so we all urge you to go into your bunks at 6:30," said the same woman that led the kids from their buses to Michael.

Tucker was sitting next to Jessica and Rachel. He obviously would have been sitting next to Danny and Sam, but for some reason, they weren't there.

Danny and Sam were in Danny's bunk, erm, having fun. Danny was leaning against his bedpost, and Sam was in between his legs. He had his legs and arms wrapped around her waist, and was kissing, sucking, and nibbling her neck. She was hugging his arms close to her chest, and was leaning back into him. He adjusted to start kissing her back, and she moaned. She then proceeded to lie down, and Danny followed suit. She put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned over, and kissed the top of her head. She buried hers into his shoulder. Danny wrapped his arms around her neck, and pressed her into him. He then slid his body lower down, and kissed her full on the mouth. She crawled on top of him, and he moved his arms down to her back, dangerously close to her skirt. He wrapped his legs back around her legs, and then they then had a tongue-fight, with Danny pressing Sam's to the roof of her mouth. He then moved back to her neck, and then reached the bottom. He was about to get to her chest when they heard the door fly open. Sam squealed, and jumped off of Danny, onto the floor. Dash, Kwan, and Tucker came running in that precise order. Of course Sam wasn't fast enough, and they were gaping at Danny.

"Um, hi."  
Sam got up to leave, but Dash blocked the door. She looked up, menacing.

"Um, I'd let you out, but… um… Sarice said that we had to stay indoors from 6:30, you know, because of the storm.

"What storm? I don't see a storm!" Sam said crossly.

"Well, no, not yet, but um… there will be soon. Don't you see all the clouds in the sky?" he responded, as if she were five.

"I just want to go to my bunk!"

"If you do, the counselors will kill you. There will be 60 mile-an-hour winds, and it's already pretty crazy out there. Look, you can get really hurt, so… you should probably stay here."

"He's right, Sam." Danny spoke up for the first time in a while.

She just stared at him, but she still sat down at the foot of the bed.

"So, now what?"

* * *

"So, I heard you and Sam have finally hit second base." Jessica came up behind Danny as they were walking back from lunch.

"We did _not_ hit second base! Why do you believe all of these rumors? They're lies!" Sam replied.

"Woah, hold it sister," now it was Rachel's turn. "We never said we believed them, we said we _heard_ them. See the difference?"

Yeah, still annoying.

"Well, what's the point of this conversation, anyway?"

"We were just warning you about what you say in public-"

"And do," finished Rachel.

"Thank you, Rachel," muttered Jessica, slightly annoyed. "And do. You don't know who's listening. Especially when you guys are at the top of the social grapevine, all over the world. Paulina heard you wish that you could hit second base with Sam, and started a whole rumor about it."

"What? I didn't-" his face paled. "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'. It might have been a joke in response to Dash's outburst, but a rumor can stem from anything. Trust the experience over here," added Jessica, in a New Jersey accent.

Danny face palmed. "I'm such an idiot."

Rachel and Jesse ran off to the Bridge, humming _All_-_Star_ by Smash Mouth.

Wow.

* * *

**YAY! Done. Don't worry, plenty of better ideas coming up soon! I can't wait for their camp trip: it will be pretty dang fun.**

**That was strange word use by: me.**

**(PS: I didn't write yesterday cuz I wasn't in the mood. I just relaxed last night.)**


	14. Pole Dancing

Jessica, Rachel, and the rest of the girls in her age group were in Rock Climbing. However, Sasha, a girl with tight, dark curly hair up to her shoulders who was slightly overweight, Rachelle, a girl with freckles, loose dark brown curls up to her stomach, and Natasha, a small, tan, straight-hared brunette were sitting in the tent across the road with Rachel and Jessica. They were all in the same bunk, and all good friends. Also, a counselor with blonde hair and hazel eyes was in the circle.

"Does anyone know how to play 'Tampa Tampa'?" She asked.

All the girls started laughing. Danny, Tucker, and Sam were walking down the road, to sit in the grass by the tent. They were supposed to be swimming, but for some untold reason, Sam didn't want to. Danny refused to swim without Sam, and Tucker would be bored out of his head swimming alone.

"LET'S PLAY THE TAMPON GAME!" Sasha yelled.

Jesse looked over at her, and laughing, said, "Sash, the whole camp heard you right there." They all giggled more.

Apparently, the game was a bit like 'Thumper'. Everyone had her own move, and you had to bang on your lap twice, and then clap twice. It was to keep the beat going. There was a starter, who did her move, then another girl's move. At that point, the girl who had her move done did her move, then another girl's move, and so on and so forth. They had plenty of fun with that game.

Once that period was over, Rachelle was just circling around on the pole.

"Rachelle, stop being a pole dancer," Sash told her. At that point, Jessica got on the pole and started swinging around on it. Everyone was cracking up, especially Rachelle. _Stacy's Mom_ playing in the background didn't help the moment for Danny.

"High-five," giggled Rachelle, offering up her hand.

"Pole dancing reminds me of three things," informed Jesse. "M&Ms, Disney, and Stacy's mom," she said, as she indicated the iPod.

"Okay, I get the last one, you saw the music video, but why the hell the first two?" asked Rachel, as they were all walking down the road.

"Well, in an M&M commercial once, they were in a strip club, and well, you know the rest. Then in the Hunchback Of Notre Dame, Esmeralda pole dances. Obviously with clothes, I mean, it's a Disney movie. But you get the idea," she winked.

* * *

**Heh heh, yep, this happened to me, almost exactly. I just didn't explain why it reminded me of all those things, and Stacy's Mom wasn't playing in the background.**

**I'm really freaked out; as I was writing "Stacy's Mom", it started playing. I'm scared now.**

**But I'm enjoying it.**


	15. You Too?

It was way too hot to _not _go swimming. Sam encouraged Danny to go, even if she wouldn't. He was stubborn, but at one point the temptation was too great. She didn't mind, because Goths obviously don't sweat; they simmer. Sam was sitting on her purple towel by the pool, playing with black and red lanyard, and doing zipper stitch. Soon, Jessica sat down next to her.

"You too?" she asked.

"Mm?"

"Oh come on. It' so obvious you're on your period."

Sam blushed. "That much?"

"Well, you're getting upset about every little thing- well, more than usual, you stop walking a lot to groan, and, well, you're not swimming for any apparent reason."

"Oh. I guess I shouldn't be that obvious any more."

"You're bunk shouldn't, either. How is it possible that you're all synchronized? Honestly! None of you are swimming!"

"Yeah, our counselor said the same thing. Star and Paulina freaked out, because Danny and Tucker were right there. But, they're clueless, and only heard 'stop being synchronized'. So, not worried." Jesse smiled.

* * *

**Wow, I know. Really, about one third of the girls in our bunk were having their periods at the same time. MOOD SWINGS!**


	16. Backbends

**OKAY: LOOK. I'M ENDING THIS STORY. **

**All right, no I'm not. You can all stop screaming now. And if you're not, then this is awkward.**

**I WAS JUST SO DAMN BUSY!**

**I tried writing on Sunday, but I was just depressed thanks to the day, and it was coming out really badly. I'M SO GLAD TO BE WRITING AGAIN!  
**

**PS: just had a totally epic sleepover last night, I will try to fit that in. Also, color war going on, so that will be included, AND, we've got a camping trip coming up…**

**WHOO!**

**(-Naycha Gal [Nature Girl…])**

* * *

Danny, Tucker, and obviously Sam had just finished eating lunch. It was the most delicious lunch ever served in heaven… sort of. Mac & cheese, as the young folk there called it.

It was better than camp pizza; certainly beat grilled cheese and fish sticks, and was no competition for hot dogs.

They were supposed to have electives, theirs being woodworking. Sadly, the proper materials had gotten delayed in shipment; so they got to each choose a different one. As they walked on the grass with the tents, wandering, they found stone steps. They climbed up, turned left through the bushes, and there immediately was another blue and white enclosure. Inside, there were a few recognizable girls, and two counselors, one male and one female. The female, with tan skin, freckles; straight brown hair in a ponytail, and a red staff necklace that said 'Inbar' was standing at the front of the tent with another girl, Sasha. The other girls -Rachel, Jessica, and Natasha- and the male counselor with a black buzz-cut and the name Jake (according to his necklace) were spread around the tent, on blue and yellow mats. Sasha and Inbar were doing a split, with their hands planted firmly on the ground behind their backs, chests in the air, and heads back. The class copied. Danny didn't know why, but he had a sudden need to see Sam do the same thing.

"Um, you guys want to do gymnastics? I know it sounds girly, but-" Sam was cut off.

"Yes," Danny answered quickly. There was a pause where Tucker and Sam just stared at him, and he faintly blushed. "Well, I mean, who doesn't want to learn how to do a somersault? Let's just see the cool things we could do with our bodies." Sam started giggling behind him. Danny flushed again to realize what he had said.

The class looked over at them, and Rachel and Jessica smiled to each other. This was gonna be good.

"Hello! What are your names? Are you switching, or just trying out?" Inbar had stood up from her position. She had some foreign accent, but none of them could really put their fingers on it. It seemed a bit Middle Eastern.

Sam answered her. "Our elective wasn't able to start yet, so they told us to take a different one for the day. This is Danny-" Inbar's face paled- "I'm Sam, and this is Tucker."

"Danny? Like, famous Danny? And you three... I knew you were at this camp, I just thought you'd have bodyguards or something! I mean… Take a seat, anywhere!" They sat on the last mat, behind Sam and Danny's siblings. The girls smiled.

"All right," Inbar said, clapping her hands once. "Everyone buddy up, and we'll practice backbends. Jake will be my volunteer, whether he wants to be or not." Everyone grinned, including Inbar at Jake and vice versa.

"Okay, now lock your elbows" Jake raised his arms tightly above his head. Inbar put pressure on them with her own hands to see if they were locked. She then proceeded to put her arms around his waist, and told him to arch his back until his hands hit the ground. Once he did, he was in a bridge. Everyone clapped. Jake collapsed.

"Now, do that with your buddies."

Sam was with Danny, of course. He smiled. "Lock your elbows," he winked. He grabbed her waist. He had obviously held her waist before, but never when she was going to lean into him like this. And they were so close to each other.

Sam leaned back, practically forcing herself into him. His grip was so tight that she couldn't continue. "Um, Danny?" She called, halfway through a backbend. "Could you please… oh, I don't know, loosen the grip a bit?" He looked at her face. He flushed. "Sorry," he muttered.

* * *

**OMIGOSH (nope, don't actually speak in such ways…) I ACTUALLY WROTE A CHAPTER… Weird, right?**


	17. The Bowling Alley

That day, the older kids had a fundraiser. They went bowling, and were divided into groups of six, based on age.

"Okay, Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton-" everyone in the bowling alley looked at him. He blushed. "Dash Baxter, Paulina Sanchez, Sam Manson, and Star… um… whateveryournameis. Alright, everyone, pick a lane!"

The six walked to the lane at the end. No one needed unnecessary attention. Well, Paulina wasn't the leader of the group, anyway.

Tucker was first up. He picked a 12-pound ball. It was dark blue. He positioned it properly… ran up, shot… and… and…

Gutter ball.

Sam clapped sarcastically. "Yeah, Tuck! We have officially raised… zero dollars and zero cents!"

Tucker shuffled over. "Oh yeah? Let's see you do better!"

She did, apparently. On her first turn, she got a spare. After that, she upgraded to a strike. She was seriously winning.

All the kids were sugar-high. They had just eaten pizza, candy, and soda for dinner, _and_ went to an arcade. Danny got a cheap stuffed-animal for Sam. Oh, that's so cheesishly romantic!

Up where the bar-slash-restaurant was were a few vending machines. They were the general group- soda, water, ice cream, etc. One really stuck out, though. Sasha was looking at all the things it had.

"Okay, sewing kit, shower cap, pennies in a paper tube, tampons, pads, cond-" she muttered to herself. She then laughed out loud. "Hey, Jess! Look here!" She pointed to the condoms. Jesse started cracking up. Soon, it spread to the entire 13-year-old nation. Or, rather, all the 13-year-olds in the bowling alley. This one group of five boys was so shocked; they literally ran to see it.

"Wow, they must really _need_ something from there," muttered Rachel, more to herself than others. Jesse heard her, however, and giggled. She then passed on this bit of knowledge to others.

Everyone saw the tweens gathered around a particular vending machine. All watched as Rachelle put money in the machine.

"I'm JUST getting a shower cap! Relax! I- Wait a second. _15 dollars_ for a cheap plastic cap that will rip in two seconds? That's even more expensive than the 'lifestyle condoms'! Talk about cheap sex…"

She had a point. The plain white box with only two black words on it cost one dollar and 75 cents.

Wow.

Dash walked up to group, and pushed aside anyone who was in his way. He saw what everyone was looking at. He then leaned back against the machine, narrowed his eyes, bent one leg against the machine, gave a half-smile, and spoke.

"You twerps aren't actually going to _buy_ one, are you?" He then saw Rachelle with the money. He smirked. "Oh, feeling lucky?"

"_I was just buying a shower cap!_ One item of interest in there and _everyone_ automatically thinks you're buying it! Gosh…"

"Hey, Fenton!" Dash called across the room. Danny looked up at him. "C'mere, I wanna show you something." Danny walked up the four steps, and appeared in front of Dash. "I dare you to buy it." He then walked sideways, revealing exactly what was to be bought. Danny's eyes widened in shock. Sam joined him. "What's up?" she asked.

"I- nothing. It's stupid. Come on, let's get back to the game."

"Chicken," murmured Dash.

"Danny Fenton is _not_ a chicken!" he replied.

"Then buy it! Buy it! Buy it!" Dash got the whole group of teens to chant it. What's more, the rest of their bowling group joined. Including Tucker.

"Come on man, buy it! If you don't want 'em, give them to me!"

"Alright, alright! I-I'll buy them!"

Danny put his money in the machine, and dialed in 'A13'. Everyone watched as the machine swirled, and the box dropped down. He knelt down, took the box, and stared at everyone. After, he just walked out of the gaping circle. There was a few seconds' pause, then cheers from the crowd. A few boys patted him on the back, others congratulated him, and a couple asked to borrow. Danny just blushed as he walked back to his seat.

"Hey, Danny? Do you want me to keep them in my bag? I highly doubt you want people seeing your purchase," Sam whispered.

"What? Oh, I was just going to throw them away, but… someone might need them… I-uh… here."

They both blushed, especially Sam. If Danny was going to throw them away… and she just offered to keep them _safe_…

"Um, okay…" Sam took them gingerly, and put them in her purple spider backpack.

The group ended up raising about 18 dollars- not a lot, but still good for a meal.

* * *

**This story, for the most part, really happened to me. Just that the dare was nonexistent.**

**Today, I was at this cute little shop. There were little flower rings, made of metal wire. Connected to the wire were little webbed threads. There were like five lime-green ones, and a black one. I was thinking of Sam as I looked at it. I wanted the black one, but it was a bit squashed. I got a green one, and my mom likes it better. She said the black one was too gothic.**

**I laughed internally.**


	18. Gone Shopping

The groups ended up raising money for something. Everyone was waiting outside the supermarket, confused.

"Okay, so, remember a few days ago when we went to the bowling alley?" an orange-haired, freckled girl asked. A few kids snickered. Who could forget?

"Well anyway, with the money you raised, you're buying a meal for homeless people. You're going to divide those groups of six into groups of three, and divide your money as well. Let's say you raised 20 dollars, you would get ten for your group of three. What you're trying to do is get a full meal for a family of four, and it must include the following: protein, fruits, vegetables, and carbs. Any questions?" No one raised their hands. "Alright then, divide yourselves, and get to work! Meet us at the checkout in half an hour."

Sam, Danny, and Tucker walked in, and took a shopping cart. Right at the beginning of the first aisle, Tucker and Danny stopped in their tracks. They stared up at the giant, bright, god-like orange bag.

"Cheddar Whizzeez," they said, as though in a trance. Sam was beginning to get impatient.

"Um, guys? _Guys_? GUYS!" She waved a hand in front of Danny's eyes."

"Isn't it everything I told you it would be, and more?" Danny asked Tucker.

"You did not lie, dude; you did _not_ lie."

"Oh, I give up," Sam muttered. Wait a second: there was always another option…

"Hey, Danny?" Sam mustered up her most flirtatious face. She clasped her hands together, and held them tightly. She smiled. He looked over. She then walked over to him, and put her arms around his neck. His stomach did a somersault. After, she pulled him closer. "Wanna go over to the side, and leave Tucker to do the shopping?" she whispered in his ear. He nodded. They sneaked away from their friend, and headed to the place with all the boxes and other junk.

Danny placed his arms around her waist. Sam put her arms back around his neck. They leaned in. As they were kissing, Danny kept moving his hands downward. Sam imitated the gesture. She moaned. Their hearts were beating at the speed of light. Danny's hands started to move to the area where this impossibility of science was taking place. They started to move back into the wall. Sam was trapped, but she didn't mind. Danny was too much fun. Maybe the dare to buy the condoms wasn't so horrible, after all.

Then there was a flash.

Like a camera.

_Tucker_.


	19. Announcements

**This is the first time I'm writing on the bus because typing on iphones sucks. ****BUT... It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. YAY!**

* * *

As the crew sat down on a hill, their head counselor popped up. She was short; many campers could easily tower over her. Chloe was her name, and she had dark hair that reached her shoulders. Due to her height, she had quite a squeaky voice. Chloe had a sprinkle of freckles.

"Chloe's got an announcement, announcement, announcement! Chloe's got an announcement, and here it comes, in five, four, three, two, one!" Alexander, the male counselor with dirty-blonde hair, dimples, a small tan, and blue eyes led the kids on.

"Thank you, Alex. Okay, as you know, we have our annual trip coming up. We will be going to Washington DC, New York, and Boston. No, we will not be going to the

White House, Yes, we're taking a plane. It will take us to DC, and then we will drive the rest of the way. It will be a weeklong trip. You will get a sheet of paper with details of what to pack, and where we're going. Questions?"

Tucker raised his hand. "Yeah. Are we allowed to use cell phones, PDAs, or other electronics?"

"You're allowed PDAs and MP3s, but no phones. This trip is just us, no one else," Chloe responded.

"I just wanna add," Nikki, a girl in a ponytail, slightly buck teeth, and a small lisp started. "We will be having a talent show, and anyone can enter. All you have to remember is that the talent can't be dangerous, and must be appropriate."

Jesse smirked. She called to the bottom of the hill, where Rachelle and Sasha were.

"I guess I can't do my special talent!" she said, indicating the new tree next to her as a pole.

They gaped.


	20. Fire

**I discovered today that my new friend is also in love with DP. Like, the camp served oatmeal for breakfast and I freaked out. Me and my epic little girl voice: "It's gray and lumpy, just like my grandpa!" My friends, Sasha and Rachel, started cracking up. (BTW: Sasha and Rachelle in the story are based off of them.) They thought I made the quote up. Remember super flexible Erica from Circus? Well, the REAL Erica came up and asked what TV show that was from. Sasha and Rachel said I invented it, of course. Erica walked away, and I shouted angrily to the sky (lol, not really, I just had to quote there) "NO! I ADMIT IT! IT'S FROM TV!" I had already started suspecting her loyalties when I heard her say something two days ago about blue hazmat suits. Yup. So when I was lying with my head on her stomach I wanted to push her further into admittance, so all I said was "molecule by molecule". Yeah, that did the trick. She's just like "I love Danny Phantom," and I popped up saying "I KNEW YOU WERE GONNA SAY THAT!" We then had a ton of conversations about childhood cartoons and websites. (Rugrats, anyone?)**

**If you don't know what's happening: YOU DIDN'T READ THE LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

Sam was packing her clothes, shoes, and other materials into her suitcase, along with... Well... The condoms. Who knew; they might just need them.

Danny Phantom phased through her wall. She immediately covered the plain white box with her clothes.

"Danny, you honestly need to knock first. Who knows, maybe I could be getting dressed, and there you are!" Sam said.

"I don't necessarily view that as a bad thing," Danny replied. He transformed back into his black-haired, blue-eyed self, and smirked.

"Perv," she replied, but in a joking matter. She smiled.

Danny walked forward, and forced his lips against the girl's. His hands were snaking their way under her shirt and across her back, upwards. He found his goal, the hook was right there. One flick of the hand, and Danny would realize that second base was not so far. Just... He was so close... All he had to do was move his hand a certain way...

He managed, however, and Sam didn't flinch this time. She was excited, and hormones were through the roof. Finally, she could really feel like a woman.

* * *

Okay, no, it wasn't sex, but... They were fifteen. Ignoring the fact that many teen moms were that age, the battle between common sense and fierce needs was barely won by the former. Romance was only a close second. That had its pros and cons.

But mostly the latter.


	21. Airplanes

**I realized after writing the first sentence of this that I'm going on a plane in 9 hrs…**

**Wow.**

* * *

On the airplane, Danny had the window seat, Sam was in the center, and Tucker was in the aisle.

They were flying to Washington, D.C.; the flight would be about three to four hours. They had time to kill.

Tucker went to flirt with girls, while Sam and Danny were left alone. Or, rather, as alone as you can get in a confined space with your siblings behind you, your bunkmates in front of you, and all of your "biggest fans" watching your every move, as if stalking prey.

Yeah.

It was a bit like the bus ride, but totally new faces were present. Danny had to admit; it was kind of scary having completely random people freak out every time you look at them. These fan girls were the definitions of annoying.

Danny basically stared out the window the whole ride, contemplating what he would be able to do to Sam after they got off.

Having a girlfriend was awesome.

* * *

**Just a filler-chapter so that I can FINALLY do the other scenes… WHY DO THEY HAVE TO GO TO DC FIRST? WHY COULDN'T IT BE NEW YORK?**

**Oh yeah. Blame geography.**

**Duh.**


	22. Ladies' Choice

"I dare you to sing Ladies' Choice."

It was 8:00 PM when all the campers were grouped in front of the stage. It was an olive green room, with doors and windows all over, framed in mahogany. Those who were performing in the talent show were practicing, and according to Jessica's dare, Danny would have to do the same.

"What… song is that?" Tucker inquired.

"You know, from Hairspray! It's really easy, and pretty fun. I've got the lyrics right here," Jessica responded, with an evil grin. "You'll like it. Come on."

Jesse grabbed Danny's arm, and pulled him into a corner, Sam and Tucker not far behind.

"It starts like this: Hey little girl with the cash to burn…"

"Hey little girl with the cash to burn," Danny responded. "Do I have to do this?"

"It's a dare! If you violated the dude code… Dares are mandatory!" Jesse said.

"Alright, alright! So, what's the next line?"

Once Danny got the tune, Chloe got up on the stage.

"Okay everyone, we will be starting our talent show! First up, Paulina with a cheer about… herself." Chloe was reading off of a paper, and was really excited about a cheer. She liked that sort of stuff. However, when she saw that the cheer was about Paulina, the pep was lost. Chloe stalked off the stage.

Paulina walked in with her cheerleading uniform, with Sam muttering to herself,

"Somebody kill me."

"I think Paulina's willing to do that," Tucker responded. He snickered. "It seems like she could fit a gun in there, looks big enough," he indicated her chest. Sam rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

After the superficial chanting, some okay singing, comedy, splitting wood with feet, and other typical talents, Danny was called forward. He gulped.

"This is _not_ going to end well."

"Um, I'm going to sing Ladies' Choice from Hairspray," about six or seven girls shrieked. "So, if you know the words, um, _please_ sing along," he begged.

He cleared his throat.

"H-hey little girl with the cash to burn… I'm sellin' somethin' you won't return." He was gaining confidence. "Hey little girl, take me off the shelf, 'cause it's hard havin' fun playin' with yourself." He was hanging on to the microphone pole. "Once you browse through the whole selection," he pointed at Sam, "shake those hips in my direction!" He smiled, and pointed at himself. "A prettier package you never did see, take me home and then un-a-wrap me!" He winked. A lot of boys wolf-whistled. "Shop around, but little darlin' I've got to be… the ladies' choice. The ladies' choice." He held out his hand to Sam. Shocked, she took it.

"Hey little girl lookin' for the sale, test drive this American male!" he looked in Sam's eyes, ran his hands in front of himself, and raised his eyebrows. "It's gonna take cash to fill my tank, so let's crack open your piggy bank. Hey little girl goin' window shopping," Sam spun into him. "I've got somethin' traffic stopping! Hey little girl, on a spending spree, I don't come cheap, but the kisses come free. Closer inspection, I'm sure that you'll agree… I'm the ladies' choice… ladies' choice!" He did a little dance where he crossed his legs, uncrossed them, and spun around to the beat in quick succession. He tripped a little, but no one cared. In the gap, while the instruments were playing, he did a kind of a waltz with Sam. However, all he did was hold their hands out, place his hand on her waist, and walked back and forth with a mock serious face. People were clapping along with the music.

"Hey little girl on a spendin' spree, I don't come cheap but the kisses come free! Closer inspection, I'm sure that you'll agree… Oh, hey little girl, listen to my plea," Danny had a longing look on his face, "I come with a lifetime guarantee…" He wrapped his arms around her waist. "One day maybe, we'll find that baby makes three…" Many people whooped and whistled.

"I'm the ladies' choice."


	23. Slingshot

**WOO! Nope, still alive. I'm just in Canada, and I do not like writing in the same room as my parents. It's pretty awkweird, I don't enjoy it. But that's just for fluffy scenes.**

***Note: please don't confuse Rachel and Rachelle! Rachel is the shy sister of Sam; Rachelle is the funny sarcastic evil-minded one.**

**IT'S MY LAST DAY HERE! As much as I miss writing, and as excited as I am to get back to it, I will SO miss it here. It's cute, Quebec City. **

**LONG CHAPTER COMING UP! Or at least it should be… I have quite a few ideas for it…**

* * *

The thirteen-year-old girls were all gathered in a "Stacy" circle. Stacy was the name of their age group because, well, she was their head. They were in a dark room coated with sleeping bags, giggling. It was 11:46 PM. Yes, they were technically meant to be sleeping, but no one does that at an overnight until, like, at least 3:00 AM.

"Hey guys, I brought a Becky-bag," Sasha whispered into the gathering. "Just in case."

Rachelle had a sudden serious face. "Yeah, that was fun…" she murmured sarcastically.

"What the hell is a 'Becky-bag'?" Rachel asked. Jesse nodded and smiled excitedly at the question, encouraging Sasha and Rachelle to answer. Instead, Natasha, the one who was nowhere _near_ reaching the Becky problem, answered instead.

"Well, see, last year-" She was cut off by a counselor.

"Girls! People are complaining that you are too loud and you must go to sleep. It's not funny! The sooner you sleep the sooner we do." It turned out to be Inbar.

"Sorry! We'll shut up now," Rachel responded, smiling and nodding just as Jessica did moments before. She winked to the rest of the girls.

Once Inbar walked away, the tweens turned back into the circle. "You know what, I actually will be quieter, considering all that." Natasha motioned to the rice-paper divider separating the boys and girls. For the record, they weren't totally divided. Where ever one divider stopped and the next started, there were gaps, sizable enough for one to peer through, if necessary.

There was a pause in which no one talked. Jessica cleared her throat, barely audible enough for those surrounding to hear.

"Oh yeah!" Natasha continued. "So anyway, last year on one of these overnights… Well… Becky, a girl who the newbies don't know, well… She got her period for the first time. She was literally bleeding _everywhere_, and-"

"Wait. Were the boys in the same room, like now?" Rachel interrupted.

"Oh, no. But it was with the younger kids. You know how know it's eighth, ninth, and tenth graders on the overnight now? Well, last year it was fifth, sixth, and seventh. So all the fifth grade girls were freaking out. There was only one girl in the fifth grade that had gotten hers, so she was pretty much silent."

"So then, by 'Becky-bag', you mean you brought a bag of-" started Jessica.

"Supplies," Sasha interjected.

"Oh."

There was a second pause, and then Rachelle smirked. "Take out a tampon, I have an idea."

* * *

"So then, when they wake up, they'll be covered in them!" Rachelle finished.

"In that case, I cannot _wait_ for 3:00 AM!" Sasha responded. The girls giggled.

"What time is it?" Jesse inquired. Natasha checked her ocean-themed watch.

"1:52 AM. We've got some time…" she answered.

* * *

Danny Fenton awoke, along with the rest of the campers. A few were awake and dressing, but most were drowsy. However, when they noticed Danny, they started giggling. Okay, more like laughing at the top of their lungs. A few naïve seventh grade boys didn't know what they were looking at. Danny wiggled around. There were odd rustles, a bit like some one had taken a million packaging peanuts and put them on top of him.

"_But then why would everyone be laughing?_" he wondered. He opened his eyes. All around him were blurred purples, pinks, yellows, and greens.

"Um, Danny…" Andrew started. "Is there a reason you have… um… _those_ all over you?" He muttered. The teens only laughed more.

Sam turned around and opened her eyes out of curiosity from the other side of the divider. At the same time, Danny flew out of his sleeping bag with a yell.

"What the-? How the-? I don't… I don't know, I just woke up and they were there! I… um… what they're even…" he spluttered. The reason as to why tampons were strewn all around defeated him.

Behind the rice paper, a circle of thirteen-year-old girls was doing their best to muffle their laughter. Since no other girls were laughing, and just sitting in shock, it was pretty obvious who the culprits were. Sam turned over in her sleeping bag to get a better view. She grunted. The white-tiled floor was _hard_.

She stretched a bit, then snaked herself, sleeping bag and all, to the circle. "Alright, what did you guys do…" she yawned. Rachel was hiding in her sleeping bag to avoid embarrassment, but the bag was still vibrating with giggles.

"Well," Rachelle started, "I had the idea to fling a bunch of tampons over to the boys' side. Sasha said that we should slingshot them with bras, so we did. But then genius over here," she indicated Jesse, who smiled widely, "had the idea to shoot them all over your boyfriend and see what would happen. So, now we are in this situation," she finished.

* * *

After all the kids were dressed, fed, and brushed, they were sitting in the coach bus. The back was where all the fun took place. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting in the front to avoid embarrassment, but the children in the rear were on fire.

"And remember when he just shot out of his sleeping bag?"

"Not as funny as when he had to explain to Andrew what was happening!"

The kids surrounding Danny were also mocking him. Sam was doing her best to console him.

"Forget it, Sam," Danny said as a boy popped up from behind, pointing and laughing. When he sat back down, Danny continued. "I'm never going to be able to live this down."

* * *

**So, back in NY, I was on the plane yesterday, not fun, and I miss Canada. They have better taste in music than the US, and the stores are more interesting, and… oh I just miss it.**

**Just so you know, I have a one-shot in progress. Normally it takes me 30 mins to write those, but… I don't like writing fluffy scenes in the same room as my parents, like I said before.**


	24. Reviews

**This is just a mess of filler-ness to tell you what's going on in DC… I hope to give you more interesting information once my notes turn on.**

* * *

"Guys, guys… guys, you need to sit down and be quiet…" Chloe was trying to get the kids' attention, but it wasn't working very well.

"Guys, sit down! Chloe's talking!" Andrew called, in his much louder and deeper voice.

The campers were still on the bus, and the counselors were talking in one of those built-in microphones. Everybody had shut up.

"So today, we are going to the Air and Space Museum," Chloe continued. Danny cheered to himself. "The Spy Museum, and we will be eating and hanging out in the yard right next to us." There was a green patch of grass to the left, and the National Air and Space museum to the right. "Tomorrow, we will see monuments, the National Zoo, and then head our way to New York. Any questions?"

Erica raised her hand. "What are we bringing in?"

"Cameras, water if you need it, money… I think that's it."

* * *

After a riveting visit to the Air and Space Museum, many gasps and long-winded speeches from Danny, and an IMAX show on small planes and racing, the campers were all seated at the McDonalds' restaurant in the museum. Everyone had gotten food from there, as long as it was within budget. The kids at Jesse's table were fawning over her small silver Newton's Cradle.

"…Because every action has an equal and opposite reaction," Jessica finished. She was kind of a science geek. That's why she really enjoyed the Smithsonian.

* * *

"The spy museum was absolutely _awesome_!"

"I know right? And when the woman turned out to be fake?"

"Oh come on. What about that bar at the end? Pretty funny…"

"Yeah, but I mean, it's all about the running. Remember when we were chased by dogs?"

"Or that elevator! That was scary…"

"But the hallway, and the manhole cover? Every time someone ran over it, even the boys would freak out!"

All the campers were sitting in the grass, chewing on pizza, and reliving the day. Some were playing sports with the balls that camp brought. Either way, Sam, Tucker, and Danny were all sitting by a tree, just talking about how awesome the next few days would be, unknowing of what will actually happen.

* * *

**Okay, I know that was really crappy and short, and I know it seems like I should continue, but I had NO IDEA what to do with this chapter. I decided to post it, and a much better chapter will be uploaded soon after.**

**THE GAME.**


	25. The Light In The Forest

**OMG. I'M ACTUALLY WRITING SOMETHING.**

**Sorry I've been gone for literally 4.4 billion years, but um… when the summer ended… I wasn't in the mood to write anymore.**

**But then this magical thing just happened. I was skimming through my iTunes library, and I didn't know what to listen to, so I clicked a random song with my closed eyes, and of course,**

**Gone Too Soon.**

**So I had to pause it before it really started to pull up fanfiction and it was taking about 20 minutes to load when I realized what an idiot I was.**

**It's saved on my computer. *****Facepalm*******

**So I read it while listening to the song and now I'm inspired to write something. Since I'm all depressed-like now from reading that story, I was thinking of doing that songfic to "Save You" that's been sitting in the back of my head for a month that you didn't know about. But I also could do one song from the small stash of All Time Low songs that I really know that I'm willing to expand because they can be quite funny…**

**And I also apologize to the FFAMIR (if you know what that stands for…) fans because I was stupid enough to make their trip A FRICKIN WHOLE WEEK so I don't know what to do about that… I only have ideas for when they get back (would you like me to post that really boring chapter that I wrote just so that I could end the damn trip and get back to camp? I think I'll do that…)**

**NVM, this will be ANOTHER chapter to FFAMIR so… yeah…**

**YAY FLUFF!**

* * *

So after the campers were a few days into the trip, they had to go camping. As Sam was admiring the amazing, non-metropolis affected land with the dark green trees filtering the sunlight, the crunching leaves beneath them, the sweet-smelling grass, and the true fresh air feeling, two complete nerds who you all know and love were just playing Rainforest… Demolition… Three.

Wow.

Sam didn't even know that existed. I mean, you would think that all the time she put into protesting that stupid game because it apparently "gave teens the wrong idea about nature," and "had no purpose, you just build the stupid forest and tear it down" would mean something. Okay, no. Who on Earth would want to listen to a few kids led by a fifteen year-old girl in-? Okay, maybe the fact that she was in combat boots was slightly threatening, but overall it was quite unimpressive.

"Guys, could you just appreciate the fact that we're city kids going camping? I mean, not everybody's lucky enough to do this," Sam shouted. "Just turn off the stupid things! It's not so hard!"

Apparently, fifteen year-old males could become deaf as they wished.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll just take them then," Sam smiled as she forced them out of their hands, and saw their almost puppy-dog looks. They regained their sense of speech along with their hearing.

"Bu-bu-but I was just starting to demolish the Fenton Acres!"

"BUT I WANT MY GAME BAAAAAAAACK!"

"WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO US?"

Oh yeah, they were _totally_ teens.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but couldn't you just appreciate the scene for two seconds? Instead of dreaming about demolishing a forest, why not just enjoy this one? It might not be a rainforest, but it's still a forest! If we were still kids, we would be like… in a spooky dark forest searching for the Spirit of Halloween or something! Can't we just forget that we have these stupid electronics in this century?" Sam raged.

The boys tried to count how many times she said "forest" in that sentence. Tucker looked up.

"Um, Sam… I think we have some more important things to worry about," Tucker said as he indicated the lack of any other humans in the vicinity.

Sam spun around, and Danny looked up.

"It's fine, I can fly you guys around while we follow the tracks," Danny said.

"Danny, you're a genius!" Sam exclaimed.

* * *

As they got further down, the tracks started to turn to the grass. It was probably so that the campers could admire an animal at a closer distance. However, it seemed as though they have taken a different path afterwards, because no feet returned to the dirt. Weird. If their camp was normal, and took your average, everyday safety precautions, _they wouldn't have strayed_. But no, they just had to look at the freaking rabbit or deer or mushroom or whatever. Sam wouldn't have minded if she was there as it happened, but she wasn't. So now they were totally lost. Great. Nothing but a ghost-kid, a techno-geek, and a Goth girl to survive with. Who knew how long they'd be there? Sam tried her phone. No signal. Same for Tucker ("nooooo!"). Jeez, does he think that just because he's overly into technology he would have some magic power of being a giant satellite and being able to call a person anywhere in the universe? Sam was getting really crabby. They started to look for shelter. Sam said that it's best to stay in one place if you're lost, because then you're easier to find you. The boys didn't know this, because obviously, they weren't paying attention.

Sam told them to start collecting dry wood. Some long ones for shelter, and short ones for fire. She collected the rocks and the leaves. Sam started putting the rocks in a slightly large circle, and set out for twigs. She came back, and waited for Danny and Tucker. She told them to get a _lot_ of wood. About twenty minutes later, they appeared. They clearly obeyed. Sam walked to the sideways-growing tree, and started leaning the long, thick branches against it, to create a lean-to. On top of that, she put her leaves to block out any weather, and twigs on top of _those_ to keep them in place. She put their small backpacks under their new "house", and put the rest of the wood into the infant fire-pit. The boys were rubbing rocks together to create fire. Tucker seemed as though he were about to cry and throw the rocks in tantrum. Danny seemed a bit more determined, however uncertain about the fate of the stones all the same.

"Guys…" Sam started.

"What?" they groaned, and each looked up.

"You can't just make a fire out of _any_ stones," she continued. "You need flint or something, I think. But seeing as no one's in the mood… Danny, could your ectoplasmic energy… create fire? I've noticed it smoke when coming in contact with stuff…"

"Sam, I shoot beams of _ice_ from my eyes. How could I create fire?"

"Well Sam thinks you look pretty smoking no matter what you do," Tucker sniggered at his own joke. The other two just stared. It may be cliché, but you could hear the crickets chirping.

"Well, do we have anything in our bags to create fire? Normally I'd hope not, but um…" Sam said awkwardly.

"Seeing as none of us smoke, the answer to that would be 'no'," Tucker responded.

"Well maybe we could take the chargers of your Gameboys or whatever and get a spark and-"

"NO!" they responded. "Besides," Tucker continued, "you'd need an outlet for that. And if you can find one connected to a tree, I assure you that you will get an award."

"Well, maybe some idiot left a lighter or something on the ground because he wanted to murder innocent beings by creating a forest fire, so why don't we search?"

You can guess who said that.

"Fine. But I'm sure that if it's on the ground, it doesn't work anymore anyway," Danny muttered.

* * *

They took they're flashlights, and by nightfall, they found nothing.

"Guys, it's getting late. We need to get back," Sam whispered. She didn't want a wild animal to find them. She also didn't want to get lost, or lose their extremely minimal food supply to a raccoon or a bear.

As they traveled back, Tucker's stomach growled rather loudly.

"So what is there to eat?" he asked.

"Whatever you guys packed," Sam responded.

Danny and Tucker looked at each other. They had feasted on their candy supply while driving to the campsite, of course.

"Fine, but all I have are two granola bars. How are we supposed to share that between three teenagers?" Sam asked, a bit ticked.

"You and Danny split one and I get the other?" Tucker asked, rather hopefully. He knew it was a lost cause however when he saw Sam's face. "Never mind," he mumbled.

* * *

After an extremely meager meal, Sam's warnings not to eat any berries because there was a very high chance that they were poisonous, and their best bet other than that was to eat insects which was not an option, they were ready to sleep.

"Okay, now I'm going to have to sleep between you two to keep you guys from getting too… messy," Tucker said, trying to make this as awkward as possible. "I know how you kids work. Next thing you know, you're having triplets."

The couple glared at him. Tucker grinned. "Good night!" he said as he went to the center of the lean-to. The other two followed, and lay down on either side of him. He was already out like a light. Sam shivered. Danny quietly got out and moved next to Sam. He wrapped half of his gray hoodie around her. She smiled up at him, and cuddled closer.

"You know, I brought the co-" she started, half-jokingly. "Oh damn it, never mind. They're in my suitcase."

"What are?"

"Well… oh, stop it. You know very well what."

He propped himself up on his elbow, which was all a bit awkward, considering the fact that they were sharing a sweater, and looked down at her, smiling.

"No I don't."

"Stop mocking me with that stupid smile," she punched his arm. He pretended to be in severe pain.

"Ow, Sam!" he whispered. "You can't beat me up, I'm the _guy_ in this relationship!" He smiled again.

"A.K.A., the sexist pig. Goodnight." She turned over. Considering they were sharing a garment, he turned over as well, and put his arm across her stomach. She held the hand draped over her. He kissed her head.

"Goodnight," he responded.


	26. Rescue

Sam was rustling. Everything she saw was a blur. She rubbed her eyes. Right before her eyes was Tucker, and surrounding him was gorgeous green and brown. There's nothing like waking up in a forest. She felt something slightly heavy around her stomach. She turned around. There, with his head snuggled into her neck, was Danny. She put her hand on his chest and kissed his forehead. He gently stirred.

"Good morning," Sam whispered. Danny rubbed his eyes as well. Obviously, Tucker was still out cold.

Danny sat up. He removed his half of his sweater and put it around Sam. She had been shivering.  
"Danny, you honestly don't have to do that," Sam responded. He was such a boy sometimes.

"But you're my girlfriend. Of course I do. First thing they teach you in dating school," he replied.

Sam considered this. She gave up, and simply crawled out of the makeshift shelter. Danny followed her. He preferred his _killer_ girlfriend to the snoring boy in the lean-to.

* * *

The couple had been enjoying their privacy until Tucker woke up. They then figured it best to stop what they were doing. Tucker might not of told them, but he was actually awake for the past ten minutes before he came out. He may or may not have been listening to their make-out sessions.

* * *

At around 11:00 AM, the trio heard footsteps. Honestly, it was about time. They were _starving_. They walked toward the noises, and found Chloe and Alexander.

"Guys!" Tucker exclaimed. "You've found us!"

He then proceeded to hug Chloe, rather animatedly.

"Where were you three? How did- the entire camp was terrified! Literally, we called back to camp and they were freaking out! We have been looking forever! We got back to the site and you guys just weren't there. Last I saw," Chloe said, turning to Danny and Sam, "Jesse and Rachel looked pretty nervous."

Sam and Danny highly doubted this fact.

"I'll call back to the campsite to say that we found you," Alexander said, whipping out his cell phone.

* * *

As Andrew, Chloe, Tucker, Sam, and Danny appeared through the trees, all of the campers applauded. Rachel and Jessica walked up to them.

"Hi!" they said, at the same time. "We knew you'd come back…" Jesse said.

"Psh, yeah. We weren't _scared_ or anything," Rachel noted.

Somehow, Danny started doubting his earlier theory.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, it's short and nothing special, but come on. THIS DAMN TRIP HAS TAKEN ABOUT 6 WEEKS OUR TIME. IT MUST END.**


End file.
